


My lover,The peacekeeper of the Texas waste

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena Pendragon Was born in vault 34 and left it to become the Peacekeeper A protector of the innocent,she patrols the Texas wasteland looking for her greatest enemy,who eventually leaves for the waste beyond.Follow her story as she meets many allies and many more enemies as she travels through unknown  areas and places where famous people lived and a legend is being made.





	My lover,The peacekeeper of the Texas waste

-Journal entry-  
Today is the day I have to choose,Do I leave the vault or enter the wasteland.I believe I know.  
      -Vault 34 Cafeteria-  
I entered the cafeteria,the rest of the dwellers tensed.Being the daughter of the Overseer I was pressured to stay in the vault.

"Today is the day my daughter decides to stay in the vault and become the next Overseer,or leave and live in the wasteland.What is your choice?"my father said."I choose to go into the wasteland."I stated.My father sighed then said."Very well,to help you on the journey,a pip-boy and a ten millimeter pistol.May you survive."My father said angrily.I got the Items and headed to the entrace,everyone looking sad at me.  
-Outside of the vault-  
I covered my eyes as I went outside of my home for the first time.'World,here I come!'I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so I'm a bit nervous to write this in general


End file.
